Chalcedony
Chalcedony is a Crystal Gem, and an original Gemsona created by Jirachi 23. She is currently fused with Rubellite as Kutnohorite, and is a member of The Crystal Family. Appearance Chalcedony has lavender skin, fluffy, light lavender hair, plump lips, and two eyes with black pupils. She has a thick build with a round chest, thin waist, and thick hips. Her gemstone is embedded in her right palm. She wears a sleeveless grey top with a v-neck, a triangular cutout at the bottom, and a Blue Diamond symbol on the chest. She wears a pair of grey pants with a triangular waistline which split off into white "boots" with violet toe tips. Personality Chalcedony is a kind and strong-willed Quartz warrior. After she was abandoned and left behind during the war, her only solace was Rubellite, until they found the other members of The Crystal Family. This left her unable to trust anyone other than Rubellite for a long time. Abilities Chalcedony possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Rubellite, they form Kutnohorite. * When fused with Canary Tourmaline, they form Ankerite. * When fused with Verdelite, they form Hydromagnesite. * When fused with Achroite, they form Natron. * When fused with Schorl, they form Hydrozincite. * When fused with Orange Tourmaline, they form Phosgenite. * When fused with Dravite, they form Ikaite. * When fused with Indicolite, they form Rosasite. * When fused with Siberite, they form Spherocobaltite. * When fused with Margaritasite they form Stillwellite. * When fused with Rubellite and Coral, they form Tanzanite. * When fused with Rubellite and Margaritasite, they form Piemontite. * When fused with Rubellite, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Pruskite. Skillset * Brass Knuckle Proficiency: Chalcedony shows great skill when wielding her brass knuckles. Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Chalcedony can roll up into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. Relationships Rubellite Chalcedony and Rubellite are deeply in love. Their relationship was pretty rocky in the beginning, as Chalcedony was one of the many Quartzes Rubellite managed, and Rubellite was incredibly stern. After they were abandoned and left behind on Earth during a mission after the war ended, they were the only ones who could give each other company. Their bond grew and they decided that they would spend their time together in more ways than one, and Kutnohorite was born. Chrome Diopside During Chalcedony's rare moments apart from Rubellite, Chalcedony herself is very kind to Chrome, as he has never given her or Kutnohorite any reason to dislike him. Coral Chalcedony is happy to spend time with Coral when she isn't fused with Rubellite, although she still wants Rubellite to stay by her side. Margaritasite Chalcedony, although relatively new to The Crystal Family, trusts Margaritasite the most out of the other members of the family, second only to Rubellite. She treats her as if Margaritasite is just as strong as she is because she believes that they're all allowed and are equal. Moonstone Moonstone and Chalcedony's relationship is currently unknown, as they have not spent much time together apart from Kutnohorite. Thorite Chalcedony's only interactions with Thorite has been as Kutnohorite. Trivia * Chalcedony's brass knuckles are studded with red gemstones to represent Rubellite. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chalcedony is a cryptocrystalline form of silica, composed of very fine intergrowths of quartz and moganite. These are both silica minerals, but they differ in that quartz has a trigonal crystal structure, while moganite is monoclinic. * Chalcedony has a waxy luster, and may be semitransparent or translucent. It can assume a wide range of colors, but those most commonly seen are white to gray, grayish-blue or a shade of brown ranging from pale to nearly black. ** The color of chalcedony sold commercially is often enhanced by dyeing or heating. * The name chalcedony comes from the Latin chalcedonius. It is probably derived from the town Chalcedon in Asia Minor. * Chalcedony occurs in a wide range of varieties. Many semi-precious gemstones are in fact forms of chalcedony, such as Agate, Aventurine and Heliotrope. Gemstone Category:Non-GemDraws Gemsonas Category:Quartzes